The Forbidden Love
by S-Cube
Summary: A supposed to be one shot fic about Naruto and Tsunade but eventually grew up. Enjoy.. I know there are various stories regarding this pairing but trust me, this one's different. Hope you like it. Oh and btw "Nande" maens "Why" in Japanese, and Naruto calls Tsunade, "Oba-chan" which means "Granny". Thanks


**The Forbidden Love of Naruto!**

* * *

*All characters are owned by Masashi Kishimoto, I respect him and I have no intention of offending anyone. Hope you enjoy my work.*

* * *

This story took place somewhere in Naruto : Shippuuden, when he had just returned from his training with one of the Legendary Sannin, Jiraiya, Naruto's still unknown godfather. This happened just after he met every one of his friends and teachers and went home at night.

* * *

Begin ~

A sleepyhead idiot, as his love, Sakura would say, was lying on his bed dreaming to get his best friend, well according to him, back to the Hidden Leaf Village. But the truth was almost discreet to him as even so small his brain was; he knew that it's not going to be an easy job. He woke up in the middle of the night thinking about the Pervy Sage and what to say to him when he meets him the other day. Well, he fell asleep again. To the utter surprise his next dream was about a very wicked thing, he started dreaming about girls, well of course being a student of the Pervy Sage, he inherited some of his traits, but no, this wasn't for any kind of novel or something, it was something else.

He couldn't really recognize their faces but he saw two girls wearing kinky outfits, yelling his name, "Naruto! Naruto! Naruto!", He saw elegant pink hair, reaching up to the shoulders of that young girl, a pretty amazing face with a red outfit and an amazing forehead, befitting for a Princess, as he would have said, and the other one was with amazing and glittering blue hair, almost reaching up to her butts with violet jacket and blue pants; well of course she was turning back, maybe because of her shyness in front of Naruto. "Naruto-kun", she uttered, but he seemingly didn't notice as he was quite busy in looking at the former girl. He heard something from the pink haired girl,"Naruto! Tsunade-sama wants to talk to you".

"Oba-chan! Nande?"

"I think she has a mission for you, you better not be late"

"I know but…" These were his last words before these both girls disappeared and a blonde woman with heavy boobs appeared in their place. "Naruto! Are you even listening?" she asked. He didn't reply, well why would he, this time he wasn't in a mood to pick up a fight with that woman, he was staring at something else. The person, whom Pervy Sage liked the most in this world, was standing in front of him and he couldn't resist looking at her curvious body which he had missed looking at, ever since he met her. She was completely blushing looking at the young prophecy and asked,"Naruto, exactly what are you looking at?" He stood still.

The woman was the Fifth (Godaime) Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village, Tsunade Senju, the granddaughter of the First Hokage, Hashirama Senju. She had been through a lot in her life, losing her little brother and lover in the Third Great Shinobi World War. She entrusted her grandfather's necklace with Naruto, maybe for a different reason but this was also to be used to control his Nine-Tails Chakra, when he is not able to suppress it long enough.

* * *

Note: This is a dream.

* * *

Tsunade took three steps towards him, Naruto blushed and stepped back. He wasn't able to resist what he was going through this time. He had already forgotten about the Pervy Sage, Sakura and Hinata, the blue haired byakugan-girl. She came closer, Naruto didn't realize that there was a wall behind him, he got stuck. She came closer, almost touching him. Naruto has never been this afraid in his life, and his silence amused Tsunade, she said, "What happened to the Number One Loudmouth Hyperactive Knucklehead Ninja of this village?"

"I…uh.. You're too close Oba-chan".

"Like I care huh?" She took another step, probably the most frightening step of Naruto's life, as through this, her boobs touched his chest and he could almost, no completely, feel her heartbeat. She winked and said, "What's wrong with you? I thought you always liked your Oba-chan, or should I say love?" Naruto stood still turning all white and finally it happened, he faded away. He could not stay in that dream any longer, he woke up and found his bed wet, no he didn't pee, it was his sweat. He couldn't understand why it happened 'cause he always took Tsunade, head-on without a problem then why this? He started thinking like Shikamaru and ended up at a grim conclusion, he figured out that this could be because he never talked to her in person, alone. There was always someone with him or her whenever she was near.

* * *

Here begins the reality.

* * *

It was already morning and in a little portion of his mind he got excited of the idea that morning dreams are said to be true. This enhanced his stupidity; he got ready to head out, to have his breakfast at Ichiraku's. Locking the door from the inside and leaving the room as dirty as it was, he went to his balcony and did a Ninja Jump to get to the other side of the village, where Ichiraku Ramen was. He went in and ordered a large bowl of Ichiraku's special, Meat Pork Ramen with Eggs and Menma bamboos. As soon as he finished his meal, Kakashi came in and asked Naruto to head out to The Hokage's office as she had summoned him but he cannot accompany him as he was going out on a mission. "Knowing Naruto, he'd get out of this place as soon as possible so as to not pay the bill but he didn't", Kakashi thought. This was because of the dream Naruto had. Kakashi asked him to go as soon as possible or he'd be in danger, this made him a bit energetic, he paid the bill and headed out immediately, in the opposite way to which Kakashi was going.

He reached the office but was scared to open the door. Somehow he found the strength to do it, and opened it. Inside there was this Captain Yamato, Sai of the Foundation and Anko Mitarashi, a special Jounin receiving information about their next mission of tracking down Kabuto Yakushi, who had absorbed the residual life force of Orochimaru.

Yamato and Anko greeted,"Hey! Sup kiddo?"

"Nothing, just found that Oba-chan had some work with me"

Tsunade, sitting on her chair, with her first disciple, niece of her lover, Shizune with her pig, TonTon said, "You three may leave as soon as possible". And off they went. There was something different with her attitude too. She even sent Shizune out of the office to gather some scrolls from the Hidden Library. This was awfully weird, at least for Naruto, she asked him to lock the door as the talking they were about to do was extremely secretive and asked him to sit down, she was never this polite. He obeyed her and sat on the chair.

Now she was back to her normal rude self,"Tell me Naruto, did you had a weird dream last night?"

"What do you mean, Oba-chan?" he was completely shocked.

"Ah... Absolutely nothing, just that I had a weird dream too", she uttered.

"Huh?"

"Ah… Never mind that"

"Well alright"

"You're acting strange Naruto, is something mattering you?"

"No. Well so when is the Pervy Sage returning to the village?"

"How would I know that, baka?"

"Oh oh it's ok", he became softer in his voice, "So then what did you want to talk about?"

She stood up and took three steps back and watched over the village, suddenly she looked at him and finally asked, "I've been thinking, Naruto", she said, "How do I put it? Well... Do you think I'm an old hag?"

This question was in a sudden randomness, which she was good at and probably increased Naruto's confidence and he said, "Why yes you are, but you can be really polite sometimes."

"Oh that's so sweet of you, Naruto", she incredibly blushed a little.

"Nande? Why are you blushing Oba-chan?"

"It's nothing", she said with an elegant smile, "So then what say we play a game, Naruto?"

"What game?"

"I'll ask you some questions and you'll have to answer them correctly."

"You sure?"

"Of course I am, baka!"

"Not that I have any mission today, well okay."

She suddenly got too excited and sat on the table, right in front of Naruto's chair, spreading her legs along with the legs of the chair and smirked at him. Naruto gulped.

"What? Are you scared, baby boy?"

"Why would I be?" he bleah-ed. : P

"That's good, okay then here goes my first question", she bent down to remove his headband and kiss his forehead, the bending caused Naruto to get a better view of her chest. Of course, after that dream he became a lot more pervy, but he cannot really show this hidden nature of his to everyone.

Just as she bent and removed his headband, he knew she was going to the usual thingy, kissing his forehead but he saw something else, her huge boobs appeared out of nowhere and to get a better view of those treasures he lifted his head a bit upwards, till now Tsunade had closed her eyes and went on to kissing his forehead, so she had no chance of noticing what Naruto was doing. He had to confirm the color of her nipples; he had imagined it to be baby pink. Just as he got to look a bit at one of them which was slightly hanging loose than the other one, he saw a bit of the color pink, his doubt was clear but he really wanted to see more of them. He shockingly opened his mouth and Tsunade almost reached her and then it happened, Naruto unintentionally lifted his head just to see something else but got something more, yes they kissed. Tsunade had no idea what just happened and suddenly pushed him back. He shockingly fell off his chair backwards and kept looking at her red yummy lips which he tasted for the first time.

It was too shocking for even him to bear, so he ran away banging the door open and closed it with another bang and headed out to his home. Too bad he didn't notice that his headband was still with Tsunade. Tsunade stood there still, re-thinking what actually happened and came up with a conclusion that Naruto just might have become taller so her target was not as accurate as she thought it to be.

An immense sense of extra-terrestrial pleasure ran through her veins as she touched her lips, for even she had not kissed a young guy in ages. Her nipples got hard and she couldn't resist the feeling she was having and wanted to feel more of it, of course she was a horny girl, just who could not fall for her even at her fifties, but she had no idea how. She liked Naruto but this much? Never! But now the time has changed, three years have passed and Naruto has grown. Tsunade wanted him more and so finally came with an extraordinary idea when she felt his headband in her left wrist.

* * *

**So then guys, I wanted it to be a one-shot but so as it's turning out to be, I'll re-think the plot and update as soon as possible. I need some good reviews. This was my first time with an M-Rated Fic so please be gentle on the reviews. Thanks~ I'll update soon… :D**


End file.
